limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition Memorial Game
The Coalition Memorial Game, formerly the Cross Galaxy Clash, is a rivalry game played between the Bakura Miners and the Mando'ade Mercs. The rivalry started when the Mercs entered the Elite League due to a pre-existing rivalry between Alana Glencross of the Miners and Ryi Kor'le of the Mercs that developed as a result of playing each other in the Premiership Playoffs when Glencross was a member of the Cloud City Sky Captains. The road team won the game in 273 for the first time when the Mercs defeated the Miners 30-12. The Mercs are the only team that the Miners have ever shut out in an Elite League Limmie game. The Coalition Memorial Game has intersected four times with the Miners traditional Truce Day game, which occurs when the Miners have a home game in the last week of the season. This occurred in 270, 273, 279, and 285. From 274 through 278, the conference alignment and schedule rotation of the Elite League made it impossible for the Mercs to play another Truce Day game. However, in 279 when the ELL schedule was revised to not concentrate conference games at the end of the season, the Mercs once again were scheduled to play the Miners on Truce Day. In 277, the rivalry game was played both as a friendly and in the Galactic Cup Final, making it the first rivalry game of the Silver Age to be played in the Galactic Cup Final. The Miners won this game 38-34. The teams met again in the 284 Galactic Cup Final, this time with the Mercs winning 36-18. The Mercs became the first team to win back-to-back championships against the same team in 80 years as they defeated the Miners again 26-5 in the 285 Final. Name Between the 275 and 276 seasons, the Bakuran Broadcasting Corporation and Monday Night Meshgeroya hosted a joint contest to rename the Cross Galaxy Clash. The contest was won by Jacen Hunter of Keldabe, Mandalore. Hunter's entry, the Coalition Memorial Game, honored the joint Bakuran-Mandalorian war effort against the Ssi-Ruuk that took place in 275 in response to the Ssi-Ruuk assassination of the Manda'lor. Results *267: Bakura Miners at Mando’ade Mercs (3-5) *268: Mando’ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (17-23) *269: Bakura Miners at Mando’ade Mercs (10-27) *270: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (20-35) *271: Mando’ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (0-24) *272: Bakura Miners at Mando’ade Mercs (27-30) *273: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (30-12) *274: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (40-12) (friendly) *275: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (23-5) *276: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (0-11) *277: Mando'ade Mercs 'at Bakura Miners (33-2) ''(friendly) *277 Galactic Cup Final: Mando'ade Mercs vs. '''Bakura Miners (34-38) *278: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (37-7) *279: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (14-29) *280: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (27-32) *281: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (38-35) *282: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (1-36) *283: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (27-32) *284: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (22-2) *284 Galactic Cup Final: Mando'ade Mercs vs. Bakura Miners (36-18) *285: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (28-10) *285: Galactic Cup Final: Bakura Miners vs. Mando'ade Mercs (6-25) *286: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (36-22) *287: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (3-36) *288: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (21-22) *289: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (39-32) *290: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (24-10) *291: Mando'ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (32-25) *292: Bakura Miners at Mando'ade Mercs (35-6) *293: Mando’ade Mercs at Bakura Miners (27-1) *294: Bakura Miners at Mando’ade Mercs (2-13) Category:Rivalries Category:Bakura Miners Category:Mando'ade Mercs